Forgotten
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Torture. Insanity.


Forgotten

**Warning: **Torture. Insanity.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Notes: **This is my take on Alice's torture at the hands of Bellatrix.

**Word Count: **976 (only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: **_Wednesday, September 16th, 2009

* * *

Forgotten

* * *

Oh gods, it hurt.

The burning, stabbing, piercing pain slammed into her body in waves. Searing hot knives pealed off her skin slowly, allowing the hot jagged ends to press and scrap against the bloody muscle and tissue that remained. Her bones were shattered in her being, broken over and over again until they were nothing more than tiny shards, sharp as glass, piercing her from the inside out. Her muscle was stripped from her, the shattered had-been-bones and her veins pulled and ripped from her body. Her eyes were being gouged out with something sharp that was so incredibly _intense_ she didn't know if it was searing hot or searing cold. Her teeth were yanked out, one by one so she could feel each root being torn from her mouth. Her tongue was on fire and she all she could o was scream and thrash.

But there was no blood. No blood. Why no blood? She was being tortured. It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt. Why was there no blood?

The pain faded. Faded. And she sobbed, her thick tears making their way down her face and hitting the floor in little splashed.

Splash. Splash.

She could hear it. Why was this happening? What did she do to get this? She was a good girl. Always a good girl. She cleaned up after her messes, she obeyed her mother and she never thought to make her daddy angry at her.

She was a good mother, wasn't she?

Mother?

Mother?

She was a mother...she had a son....a son...Neville.

At least she thought she did.

_Crucio_

And the pain began again. The hot knives, the shattering bones, the bloodless blood and the screaming fires in her throat.

She thrashed, and rolled and screamed and begged, babbling incoherently and just wishing she would die so this would stop.

And _ohgodsohgodsohgods _it _hurthurthurthurt_. Why wouldn't it stop? Why?!

Where was Frank? Where was Mommy? Where was Daddy? Why was this happening? Where was...Neville!

She forgot. The pain was there, ebbing away everything in her mind and taking over. She forgot her own son!

Son?

She had a son?

The pain ebbed away, just like it always did and, sobbing, Alice twitched and spasmed, her frame shaking violently.

Mommy. Mommy! Where was her mommy? She wanted her mommy!

Mommy.

Mommy.

The pain started, again, the way it usually did and soon she began to forget again. What was her name? Who was she? Why did it hurthurthurthurt so much?

Where was her mommy?

The pain suddenly stopped and feet stomped onto the ground. Some one laughed and Alice sobbed harder. It scared her. The scary woman with the wild eyes and scary laughter scared her.

She wanted her mommy!

But the painthepainthepain wouldn't let her move. Why didn't mommy save her?

Hands where trying to hold her, but Alice screamed and screamed and begged and babbled. She didn't want the pain again, _please_ no more pain! Mommy! Mommy! Please, mommy, please save me mommy! It hurts so bad! So bad, mommy! So bad!

She rocked back and forth, sobbing and crying. It hurt, it hurt, it hurthurthurthurt.

"_When something hurts, laugh, Alice dear. Laughter always helps ebb the pain away."_

Mommy told her that once when she stubbed her toe. So Alice stopped sobbing and laughed.

And laughed.

See mommy? It's working mommy! Where are you mommy? Can I have ice-cream mommy? Please? I'll be good....I'll be good....

-

-

Giggling, Alice looked up through her lashes as the handsome boy who always brought her candy came again. She never remembered his name, but he was always so sweet! Even sweeter than Frank when he would give her flowers.

The boy smiled shyly and presented her with the bubble gum he always had when he came. It was her favorite. With a shriek of delight she took it and quickly unwrapped it—making sure to save the wrapper—and popped it in her mouth.

Watermelon.

Giggling, she listened as the boy talked. Hogwarts. Battle over. Herbology. Grandchildren. She didn't get it much, but she liked to listen to him talk. He seemed to familiar...like she should know him...

_..it hurthurthurthurt! Why was this happening? Why?!...._

Whimpering, Alice quickly stopped. She didn't know him. She didn't!

The boy smiled at her, but she knew it hurt him too. She didn't want to hurt him. But how to make it better? When Frank pushed her in the mud, he gave her flowers. But she didn't have flowers.

Looking around frantically, Alice looked for something to give to the boy-who-gave-her-candy but she had nothing.

Something in her hand crinkled and a brilliant idea suddenly hit her. Giggling, Alice quickly told the boy-who-gave-her-candy to close his eyes. He did so with a small smile, holding out his hand as asked. Shaking with her delight and giggling, Alice placed the small gum wrapper in his hands. It was shinny and red and it even had a balloon and clown on it! It was so cute, she was kinda sad to give it away. But she didn't want the boy to be sad.

The boy's smile immediately came back when he opened his eyes and he thanked her. Giggling, Alice bobbed her head enthusiastically and waved happily as the old-woman-who-gave-her-ice-cream came and kissed her and her boyfriend Frank—because Alice had decided they would marry one day—before leaving with a wave and a goodbye.

Alice hoped they came again soon. She wanted more gum.

Sighing, she turned away so she could count the numbers of pop-popcorn on her ceiling. And she laughed while she did so. Because her heart hurt so much and her mommy had always said:

"_When something hurts, laugh, Alice dear. Laughter always helps ebb the pain away."_

And her heart hurt real bad.


End file.
